the broken piano
by lunarnerdette
Summary: someone has broken Rebecka's piano! she's determined to find out who! but, will this hunt lead to true love? summary sucks, i know. this was an english creative writing. i got a 96! warning fem!austriaxprussia and gauken hetalia/human AU REVIEW! it's like candy to authors!


The Broken Piano

It was a warm, Friday afternoon as Rebecka Edelstein walked home, being stressed. "If Gilbert bothers me during music class one more time, I'll ship him back to Germany in a crate," She said. As she walks up to her house, she sighed, "Things where easier when I lived in Austria." She walks into her house and to the kitchen to talk to her mom. However, when she enters, all she finds is a note on the table. It reads, 'Dear Rebecka, your father and me will be working late and are unable to come home. Don't forget to do your homework and eat dinner sweetheart. Love, Mom'. She decided to go to her music room and relax before starting her homework. "I think Chopin would be perfect today with how I'm feeling. I haven't played my piano since Mon-" she never finished, however, because, upon walking into the music room, she was rendered speechless. There, her prized possession, a beautiful grand piano, stood, smashed to pieces. At first, she wanted to cry, but instead, she became furious. "Whoever did this," she said, sounding creepily calm "will die." She stormed out and towards the phone. She knew few people here, since she moved to America only two weeks ago, so it would be easy to call them.

After calling them, even Gilbert, and inviting them over, she showed them what happened. "I know one of you did this, and I am going to find out whom," she said. She looked at all of them, and they all looked shocked that someone would break her piano. Gilbert was the first to speak, "Hey Specs, why do you assume it's one of us?" "Because we are the only people she's met since she moved," a green eyed blonde with a British accent said. "That's correct, Arthur. I know it was one of you and I need you to help me," Rebecka said to Arthur. "Alright, I suppose I can help," he answered. They both stood in front of the other 3 suspects. "We will talk to you one by one, starting with Elizabeta," Arthur announced. The green eyed, Hungarian brunette walked forward while the rest went into the living room to wait.

"So Eliza, where were you from the end of school until now?" Arthur asked sternly. "I was in the Photography Club with Lilli and Bella until a few minutes ago. I was leaving school when Rebecka called," she answered after thinking. "Can you prove that?" Arthur asked. Elizabeta showed him a text message on her phone from Bella telling her she left her camera at school. "Very well then, you may leave. Could you please tell Ludwig to come in?" Rebecka asked.

"So Ludwig, where were you from the end of school until now?" Rebecka asked. "I was tutoring Feliciano in math. He still can't understand it," the blue eyed German blonde said simply before showing them the 12 text messages from said Italian, asking Ludwig to come over and help. "I'll tell my brother to come in," he said as he walked out the room.

"So Gilbert, where were you from the end of school until now?" Rebecka asked. "What the Awesome Me does all the time, being AWESOME!" the red eyed _self-proclaimed_ Prussian albino shouted the last word to add emphasis. "That's not an answer, Gilbert. I know you did it, so just say so," Rebecka said. "Hold it, Specs. I may love messing with you, but don't assume it was me. You know what they say about assuming, it makes an as-" "We understand, but unless you tell us where you were, then we have to call the police," Arthur cut in before Gilbert could say something vulgar. "I was at my house with my awesome pet bird, Gilbird," he said. "Can you prove that?" Rebecka asked pulling out her phone. "No, I was the only one, beside Gilbird, who was home," Gilbert said. "Really, then how come I saw you come into my house?" She asked. "What are you talking about, Specs?" Gilbert asked. "One, my name is not Specs, and two, my parents installed security cameras in case we were robbed. I pulled up the system on my phone, and guess which German-" "Prussian," Gilbert corrected her. "Albino I see sneaking into my house with a hammer?" She asked rhetorically, ignoring his interruption. Sure enough, there he was sneaking in and out of her house carrying a sledge hammer. "Alright I did it! The Awesome Me smashed your piano," Gilbert announced. "Why would you? This goes far beyond your usual pranks," Arthur asked. "Because it's not fair! You spend all your time with that piano and not with the Awesome Me! Is it too much to ask to want the girl you love to hang out with you?!" Gilbert answered. "The girl y-you're, what?" Rebecka asked shocked. "The girl I love. I've loved you ever since you came to our school. I just wanted you to hang out with The Awesomeness more," he said after calming down. He walked over and kissed her. When they pulled away, she said, "I l-love you too, Gilbert," she said before quickly adding, "but only if you buy me a new piano." "Kesesesese," Gilbert laughed, "you've got a deal, Specs."

L; I know it's rushed, but this was an English creative writing, and I couldn't have too many words. I got points off for too many words any way. But it got a 96 so yay! I do not own Hetalia.


End file.
